The Tiger and the Dragon: Millenium Contest
by Snafu the Great
Summary: Ryu and Chun Li Hoshi are invted to the Millenium Contest. But as they and their friends find out, they got bigger problems in the form of Shadowlaw. Basically, this is SNK vs Capcom.


The Mummy Returns  
A Resident Evil Fanfiction  
By The Headcrook  
  
Legal BS Disclaimer: [answer machine] (Scarface impression) I kill for fun! *machine gun fire* Say hello to my little friend! Damn, am I recording? (normal voice) This is the Head of the Crooked Party, alias The Headcrook. All characters from the Resident Evil series are the property of Capcom and the characters and events from The Mummy Returns are the property of Universal Studios and both are used without their permission. Sorry for the long wait, folks, but here is the sequel to the first Mummy fic! I hope you enjoy this one like you did the first one. Send all comments and flames to headcrook@uahoo.com. Also, I made a few adjustments to this story:  
  
1: Both Redfield siblings are married. (Chris & Jill Redfield and Leon & Claire Kennedy)  
  
2: Brad Vickers, the helicopter pilot, is now Jill's brother.  
  
3: The story takes place two years after the first one.  
  
4: Sherry Birkin is Chris and Jill's adopted daughter, and is now known as Sherry Redfield.  
  
5: A LOT more chaos and mayhem.  
  
6: [...] means that someone is speaking in Egyptian.  
  
Is that all? Okay I got to go. *reloads machine gun* (Scarface Impression) Okay, I reloaded! *more machine gun fire*  
  
Introduction  
  
[Thebes, circa 3067, B.C. The Thebian Army is getting ready to throw down with a ragtag army of Akrenian raiders outside the city. Like in the first story, the narrator begins to speak. Yup, it's Carlos Oliveira.]   
  
Carlos' voice: Five thousand years ago, a fierce warrior known as the Scorpion King led a great army on a campaign to conquer the known world.  
  
[The camera zooms in on one of the warriors. He is built, dressed in scorpionlike armor, has long hair, and is carrying a wicked-looking sword in one hand, and a shield with a scorpion engraved on the other. Strapped to his wrist, is a golden bracelet with an jackal-headed scorpion engraved onto it. This is the Scorpion King, and he is played by...Rodrigo Juan Raval?!?! (Ha ha, thought I was going to say The Rock, huh?)  
  
Scorpion King: [yells out war cry in Egyptian]  
  
[Both sides charged into each other and all hell breaks loose! The Scorpion King is manhandling any and all Thebes soldiers that come at him with ease. Then the scene changes to when the Scorpion King and his surviving army is driven into the desert.]  
  
Carlos' voice: After a vicious campaign which lasted seven years, the Scorpion King and his army were defeated and his army was driven deep into the sacred desert of Ahm Shere.  
  
[Slowly, the remaining soldiers begin to fall over, until only the Scorpion King remains.]  
  
Carlos' voice: One by one, the remainig warriors perished under the scorching sun, until only the great warrior himself was left alive.  
  
[The Scorpion King, now on the brink, is walking through a sand dune. He then drops to his knees and begins to shout to the sky.]  
  
Carlos' voice: Near death, the Scorpion King made a pact with the dark god Anubis, that if Anubis spared hi life and grant him victory over his enemies, then he would give him his soul. Anubis granted his wish and spared his life.  
  
[A scorpion pops out of the sand. The Scorpion King grabs it and begins to eat it. Suddenly the surrounding desert transforms into an oasis. The Oasis of Ahm Shere..]  
  
[Cut back to Thebes. This time, the Thebean forces are getting beaten badly up by jackal-headed soldiers and the city is in ruins. Women are screaming, people are dying. Basically, it's a war, which the Scorpion King is winning singlehandedly.]  
  
Carlos' voice: Anubis gave the Scorpion King command of his army, and like an evil wave, they laid waste everything before them.  
  
[The Scorpion King, armed with his sword and shield, is pleased with the mayhem surrounding him.]  
  
Carlos' voice: When his task was completed, Anubis forced the Scorpion King to serve him for all time.  
  
[What the Scorpion King fails to notice is that the dark god Anubis is standing behind him. A flash of light comes from his eyes and engulfs the Scorpion King, taking his soul. While the Scorpion King twitches and jerks around like he's been electroucuted, the bracelet that he is wearing falls off his wrist and into the sand. Then without warning, the entire Jackal Army turns into and and disappear]  
  
Carlos' voice: His army was returned to the sands from whence they came. Where they wait...silently until they are awakened once more...  
  
[The main temple changes to that of the temple ruins, Present Day.] 


End file.
